This Hot Cop (Fr)
by Crepouille
Summary: Stiles participe à la NYC Pride Parade quelques jours après que la Cour Suprême ait autorisé le mariage homosexuel dans tous les États-Unis quand il s'approche d'un flic et ressent le besoin urgent de danser. TRAD


_**Note de l'auteure:**_

Basé à partir de cette vidéo: buzzfeed. (COM/)davidmack/new-yorks-finest#.ct4lpbYwo _(supprimer les espaces et les parenthèses)_ filmée pendant la NYC Pride 2015. C'est court, inédit, et sans réelle intrigue, mais ça me fait penser à Sterek et cette idée refuse de laisser tranquille mon cerveau.

Donc, félicitations à tous ceux qui vont se marier, qui peuvent se marier, où ceux dont les mariages sont maintenant reconnus à travers les États-Unis! #lovewins

 _ **Note de la traductrice:**_

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien posté, mais j'ai craqué sur cet OS (et sur la vidéo). #lovewins

 _Ceci est une traduction autorisée de This Hot Cop, fiction écrite par l'auteure SCS12_ _, américaine de son état. Thanks a lot, SCS12!_

* * *

"Stiles! Arrête de sauter sur tout ce que tu vois!"

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Scotty! Je suis le mouvement!"

Et il le faisait. Il y avait de la musique, il y avait des hurlements et des cris et du bonheur sous sa forme la plus pure dans l'air. Tout le monde dansait dans les rues - littéralement. C'était le défilé de la fierté, donc c'était normal, mais bon. Marcher dans la NYC Pride Parade avec le groupe LGBT de son université était un vrai marathon et ses amis étaient venus en ville pour fêter ça.

"Scotty, je vais pouvoir me marier!"

"Stiles, tu vis à New York. Tu pouvais déjà te marier."

"Oui, mais maintenant, ça sera reconnu partout! Partout!"

Stiles savait que Scott était heureux pour lui, ça se voyait par le sourire niais sur son visage. C'était juste un moment difficile à passer pour Scott - qui tentait de le garder en vie. Mais Stiles savait que le fait de danser un peu avec les autres était ok avec Derek, tant que c'était lui qui rentrait à la maison avec Stiles.

"Et puis, quand est-ce que tu vas nous présenter ce Derek? Tout ce que je sais à propos de lui est que son visage - et je cite - a été sculpté par Michel Angelo lui-même. Et je suis certain que tu as volé cette phrase d'un épisode de Chuck."

Stiles sourit d'un air innocent à son meilleur ami. "Je t'ai dit qu'il devait travailler aujourd'hui, mais tu le rencontreras demain. Tu vas l'adorer."

Lydia dévisagea Stiles pendant un moment. "Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir enjolivé la vérité?" Plaisanta t-elle. "J'ai un peu fouiné sur Facebook. Il ressemble un peu trop à un top modèle pour toi, Stiles. Et aucune de ses photos n'est centrée sur son visage."

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. "Haha, Lyds. Très drôle. Tu es juste jalouse parce que je vais épouser quelqu'un de plus sexy que ton mec." Il lui tira la langue, mais ils riaient trop fort pour lui accorder de l'attention.

Stiles se tourna vers la foule autour de lui. "Je vais me marier! Et c'est normal!"

Tout le monde commença à applaudir, même si la plupart ne devait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait dit à cause du bruit.

"Stiles, tu sais que l'opinion publique était contre cette loi, non?" Demanda Lydia, mais Stiles l'ignora.

"Tu me tues, Lyds."

Erica se glissa à côté d'eux, couverte de colliers, d'autocollants, et de beaucoup de paillettes.

"Ooh, regardez ça." Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Lydia et Stiles tournèrent leur regard dans la direction qu'elle regardait, vers un flic qui venait d'arriver sur la route. Il se tenait là, stoïque, près d'une barricade, ne bronchant pas face aux hurlements et aux cris des participants de la parade qui lançaient des colliers et agitaient des drapeaux arc-en-ciel.

"Eh bien, il doit être sacrément bien foutu sous son uniforme, hein?" Leur dit Lydia.

Erica siffla, mais ne répondit pas.

Puis Stiles eut une idée et commença à marcher jusqu'au flic.

Stiles sourit sournoisement, Lydia roula des yeux, et Scott rougit.

"Stiles! Ne fais pas ça! Il essaye de travailler."

"Il n'y a pas de problème, Scotty."

"Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas regarder ça."

Scott mit une main sur ses yeux, mais Lydia sortit son portable.

"C'est définitivement du dossier en béton pour faire chanter Stiles."

Stiles commença à danser devant le flic. Il ne se frottait pas contre lui, mais le touchait quand même beaucoup alors qu'il tournait le dos au policier, remuant ses fesses.

Le flic sembla surpris pendant un moment, avant de laisser tomber son expression trop sévère et de sourire.

Puis, à la surprise des spectateurs, mais aussi à leur plus grande joie si on se fiait à leurs cris et à leurs encouragements, il commença à danser avec Stiles. Et il était vraiment bon.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, avant que le groupe de Stiles n'aille plus loin dans le défilé et qu'il n'ait à courir pour les rattraper, il embrassa passionnément le policier (la foule applaudissait alors que les amis de Stiles semblait choqués et inquiets) et colla un autocollant "I'd Hit That" **(1)** sur la joue.

Stiles revint vers ses amis et réintégra le groupe.

"Stiles? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait?"

"Quoi? C'était marrant. Ne vous faites pas de soucis."

"Stiles!" Scott avait l'air au bord de la crise cardiaque. (C'était définitivement le bon terme pour Scott. En plus, Stiles pensait souvent que celui-ci était secrètement une héroïne de livre romantique à cause de ses mimiques).

"Stiles!" Répéta Scott. "Tu es fiancé! Tu vas te marier! Tu ne peux pas danser avec quelqu'un comme ça et embrasser un inconnu."

Stiles rigola juste en retour et haussa les épaules. "Tout va bien, Scott. Amuse-toi!"

Stiles ne les laissa pas discuter plus, donc ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à la fin du défilé - en applaudissant, en criant, et en profitant de la journée.

Cette nuit-là, Stiles trébucha dans son appartement, un peu éméché.

Une fois qu'il eut escaladé le lit, il enroula ses bras autour du corps chaud qui l'attendait.

Derek s'agita faiblement puis ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

"Mmm, tu t'es bien amusé?"

Stiles hocha lentement la tête. "Ouais, même si j'ai un peu trop bu, ce soir."

Derek éclata de rire, un grognement profond roulant dans sa poitrine. "Je ne te le fais pas dire. Est-ce que tu avais bu avant - pendant le défilé?"

"Nope," Stiles sourit, narquois. "C'était le Stiles sobre à 100%."

Derek se redressa sur ses genoux. "Alors, pourquoi tes amis avaient l'air aussi inquiets?"

"Oh, bah, peut-être parce que j'ai oublié de mentionner que ce flic si sexy avec lequel j'ai flirté était mon fiancé, Derek, qu'ils n'ont toujours pas rencontré."

Derek laissa échapper un rire. "Tu as fait quoi?"

"Je leur dirai plus tard. Tu aurais dû voir leurs visages. Incroyable. Ça a empêché Lydia de mettre la vidéo sur le Net, par contre."

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. "C'est bête que personne n'ait reçu le mémo. Laura me l'a envoyée il y a quelques heures."

Stiles se redressa aussi en souriant. "Elle a fait quoi? C'est sur Internet? C'est génial!"

"Ouais, mon boss a spécialement apprécié le sticker que tu m'as collé sur le visage."

Stiles renifla. "Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le savait pas encore. S'il pense vraiment que son fils unique, qui habite avec un de ses employés - qui est fiancé - est célibataire, il est carrément dans le déni."

Derek roula encore des yeux. "Heureusement, je pense que seuls ma sœur et ton père m'ont reconnu."

"Ouep, et il faut que ça continue comme ça. Je ne veux pas que les gens se mettent à te draguer." Stiles pressa leurs lèvres ensemble pendant un long moment. "Personne n'aura ce flic si chaud, à part moi."

* * *

 **(1)** : L'expression "I'd hit that" est une phrase employée par les américains, qui veut dire que quelqu'un leur a tapé dans l'œil et qu'il/elle voudrait avoir une relation sexuelle avec cette personne.


End file.
